Enya the Hag
Enya the Hag= |-|Justice= Summary Enya the Hag, real name Enya Geil, is a minor antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders. She is the mother of J. Geil and the sole leader of the seven mercenaries sent by Dio Brando to eliminate the Joestars and allies. She is also responsible for the population of Stand Users created by the Bow and Arrow. After the death of her son, she vows to get revenge against the Joestars, luring them into a town she had created with the power of her Stand. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. Unknown with Justice Name: Enya Geil Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part III: Stardust Crusaders) Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely in her 50's to late 60's. Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Power Bestowal (With the Bow and Arrow), Aura and Summoning (Of her Stand), Justice which is a massive intangible cloud of fog that can control people through their wounds, whether dead or alive, Illusion Creation (Justice can manifest its fog into illusions by creating massive shapes and objects) and Aura Attack Potency: Wall level (Pierced straight through [[Hol Horse|Hol Horse's] arm with a pair of scissors]). Unknown with Justice (The Stand itself is just a massive cloud of fog and isn't known to attack), Justice's ability bypasses durability. Speed: Peak Human (Almost caught up to [[Jean Pierre Polnareff] and forced him to exhaust himself], Polnareff claimed that she was faster than Flo-Jo) with Massively FTL reactions (Reacted to Hol Horse and forced him to shove his Stand down his throat after pulling the trigger but before the bullet could leave the barrel), Unknown with Justice (Generally doesn't move much), Massively FTL reactions and attack speed (Was the reason Hol Horse's arm moved and nearly shot himself) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Superhuman with Justice (Can casually throw around Jean Pierre Polnareff) Striking Strength: Wall Class, Unknown with Justice Durability: Wall level, Unknown with Justice (Justice's nature as fog makes it unable to be harmed by normal means) Range: Several kilometers with Justice (Created an entire town made out of Justice's fog) Stamina: Quite high despite the frail appearance, was barely phased by the wounds that killed [[J. Geil]], could keep up with with Polnareff in a chase that exhausted him while showing no visible signs of exhaustion and could stay conscious despite being torn from the inside out, even being able to hold a conversation while Dio's flesh bud tore apart her brain and head before eventually dying. Standard Equipment: Justice (her Stand), scissors, Stand Bow and Arrows Intelligence: Above Average. Lured the Joestar team into her trap and effectively took over Polnareff's body, was implied to have planned out most of the attacks against the Joestar group, while smart she can slip up at times and can be outsmarted by someone like Jotaro Kujo under pressure. Weaknesses: Justice's ability can only work if there is an open wound in a victim's body. Despite being unable to be harmed by initial means, removal of the fog through something such as inhaling it will asphyxiate Enya, the illusions will eventually dissipate some time after Enya loses conscious. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Justice: '''Justice is a Stand comprised entirely of fog. It has no true shape, but what little of a body is seen is a skull with a crown on top of it. Its only form of attack is through its ability, due to being a massive cloud. It seems that the fog that is Justice's body can become solid. **'Possession: If there is an open wound in a target's body, Justice can send its fog through the wound and thus control a specific part of the body where the wound was present, eventually dominating the entire body of the victim. **'''Corpse Puppetry: Due to the dead already vulnerable, Justice can reanimate them and control them as puppets. Their tongues are sharpened enough to penetrate holes for Justice to control more objects, living or dead. There is no limit to the quantity that can be reanimated as long as it is in Justice's range. **'Illusions: '''Justice can use its fog to manifest into different objects of varying shapes and sizes. It can disguise an entire desert graveyard into a town and a metal fence as a car. These objects are presented as solid objects, only shown to be illusions when Enya was defeated. Others '''Notable Victories' Notable Losses: SCP-1294 (SCP Foundation) SCP-1294's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Stand Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Air Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Scissor Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners